pokemoncyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood+
=About Blood+= Join now the dark side of PCO, join the best trainers ever, join Blood+ !!!!! We are the best and stongest crew on International Server at the moment... We recruiting the best players that have pokemons over Lv30+... This crew was created by pisiqtz and Pawcik... Those 2 will be the bosses of this crew... As long as you are a bad and cool trainer join us and you'll never regret... =Blood+ Rules= *If your the target of other member you should relog and let them change his/her mission. *You should Respect other member and help them as long as you can. *If some need help you should be there to help. *We don't sell or buy or trade legendary pokemons except in crew. The one that it's caught doing that is kicked from crew. *When Blood+ catches a legendary pokemon, each of the members will obtain one. =Blood+ Rank Stages= Blood+ Rank is divided for 2 types which is the Normal Rank and the Special Rank. Blood+ got 8 stage in Normal Rank which is Lord of Blood is the one that created the crew and Blood Master was the right hand and the most trustful member. Blood Hunter is the 3rd in command. Blood Defender and Blood Killah got the same stage but different job. Blood Defender is the one that got the honor to defend the base while Blood Killah is the one that gonna take another crew's bases. The new members of Blood+ gonna take place as Blood Gangster. To become Blood Defender and Blood Killah, the new incomer have to make the leader or the 2nd in Command trusted at you then you will raised to the Blood Gunner and the Blood Slasher before becoming Blood Defender and Blood Killah. Special Rank is the rank that given according to the total of wins. If the crew members got 24 wins and 5 loses, that's mean he gonna placed to Blood Army (Wins - Loses = Total). Rank *1.Lord of Blood *2.Blood Master *3.Blood Hunter *4.Blood Defender *5.Blood Killah *6.Blood Slasher *7.Blood Gunner *8.Blood Gangster Special Rank *1.Got kicked from crew by leader (-11 and below wins) *2.Blood Looser (-1 to -10 wins) *3.Bloody (0 win) *4.The Blood (1 to 10 wins) *5.Blood Army (11 to 20 wins) *6.Blood Hero (21 - 50 wins) *7.Blood Assassin (51 -100 wins) *8.Blood Knight (101 and above wins) =Crew Members= *pisiqtz - Lord of Blood *Pawcik - Blood Master *LegendaryFir - Blood Hunter *Master - Blood Hunter *Frokas - Blood Defender *cyldman - Blood Defender *cyldgirl - Blood Defender *Trinity - Blood Killah *Dejan - Blood Killah *herreraamos - Blood Killah *Crack - Blood Gangster *Xaeius - Blood Gangster *skate96 - Blood Gangster *slayer - Blood Gangster *iDarkie - Blood Ganster *Dieter Morinem - Blood Ganster *Zajebisty - Blood Ganster =Blood+ Pokemons (caught at base)= Everyday, the crew leader from the crew that owned a base can catch one wild pokemon at the base. Since Blood+ is the owner of those 2 bases that have been released to game, Blood+ can catch 2 pokemon from both of the bases. This is the list of the Legendary or Rare pokemon that have been caught at the current time. Legendary *1.Mew - gave it to Master *2.Mew - gave it to Trinity Starter *1.Bulbasaur - Given to Crack and currently has evolved to Venusaur and being part of his main team. Normal *1.Eevee - Given to herreraamos *2.Scyther - Given to Xaeius and currently has evolved to Scizor and being part of his main team. *3.Scyther - Given to iDarkie and currently has evolved to Scizor and being part of his main team. *4.Scyther - Kept by the Blood+ Boss, pisiqtz =Blood+ Banners= image:Blood+.jpg image:Banner_blood+.jpg